Nuestra historia de amor
by MaluAkira
Summary: Pequeñas historias de esta pareja que es mi favorita, cada capitulo estara basado en una cancion...espero que les guste como a mi me gusto escribirla


**TU PRÍNCIPE**

Naruto se encontraba sentado a la sombra de un árbol, sus ojos azules se encontraban perdidos. Perdidos en la figura de alguien, en el cuerpo de su compañera de equipo. Aquella niña que de pequeño tanto le gustaba, y que ahora de hombre lo tenía comiendo de su mano.

Sus ojos observaban la maravillosa imagen de Sakura, sentada a orillas del rió con sus pies metidos en el agua. Era simplemente hermosa y tan dulce pero a la vez tan dominante.

Sakura se encontraba mirando el hermoso atardecer que se reflejaba en sus ojos jade y no se percataba que Naruto la contemplaba con tanto cariño.

Ese dia habían ido con Kakashi-sensei a pasar un dia libre, pero para Naruto existía solo ella en aquel lugar.

-¡¡Naruto!!-llamó Kakashi por decimoquinta vez en el dia.

-¿Qué sucede Kakashi-sensei?-pregunto Naruto sin apartar su mirada de Sakura.

-deberías ir a hablar con ella-le susurro Kakashi, Naruto se puso rojo mas luego simplemente sonrió y se levanto.

Se sentó al lado de Sakura y esta sonrió ante la compañía, Naruto observo detenidamente cada gesto que hizo la pelirosa para volver a perderse en el cielo. Sus sentidos estaban a mil por hora, pero ella no sabia cuanto provocaba en el con aquellos pequeños movimientos.

-etto…Sakura-chan-llamo el rubio un tanto nervioso.

-¿dime Naruto?-pregunto Sakura volviendo su mirada jade hacia el.

-yo…tu…-comenzo a tartamudear-la cosa es que…-intento decir.

Sakura lo observaba fijamente, y Naruto ante esta mirada comenzaba a ponerse mas nervioso.

-¿te encuentras bien Naruto?-pregunto preocupada y tocando su frente ante el sonrojo del rubio.

-si no te preocupes-dijo Naruto otorgándole una sonrisa única, esas sonrisas zorrunas que lo hacían ver rebelde y inocente.

_Si tú supieras que me pasa cada vez que te veo. _

_Quisiera confesarte lo que siento y no me atrevo. _

Respiro profundo, y luego volvió su mirada nuevamente hacia Sakura. Estaba decidió a decírselo y nadie lo detendría.

-Sakura…yo…-intento decir el rubio.

-¿Sasuke-kun estará observando el mismo atardecer?-pregunto la pelirosa sin querer.

Naruto suspiro, miro para abajo y reprimió una lagrima, era imposible no se lo diría de esa forma. No si ella seguía pensando en Sasuke.

La observo durante varios segundo, y sabia que ella estaba realmente preocupada por aquello.

-lo mas seguro es que si-respondió por fin a su pregunta-no te preocupes Sakura-chan…traeré de nuevo al teme-le dijo sonriendo.

-muchas gracias Naruto-respondió ella sonriendo con esperanza.

_Mis emociones me dominan cada vez que te veo. _

_Te veo cerca y la misma vez te siento tan lejos. _

La observaba caminar junto a Ino, ambas eran amigas-enemigas y era fantástico ver a Sakura sonreír y luego insultar a Ino sonriendo de lado.

-¿asi que tu y…Sai están juntos?-pregunto Sakura interesada.

Naruto alargo su oreja pues la conversación comenzaba a interesarle, tal vez Ino podía hacerle ver la realidad a Sakura.

-pues si…hace un mes que estamos juntos…-dijo Ino sonriendo dulcemente-¿Por qué preguntas?-

-¿tan rápido te olvidaste de Sasuke-kun?-preguntó Sakura un tanto tímida.

Ino le sonrió dulcemente y luego acaricio sus cabellos rosas.

-muchos de nosotros necesitábamos madurar Sakura…Sasuke se quedo en mi infancia y…lo recuerdo solo como "un antiguo amor"…no puedo estar toda una vida esperándolo y Sai cautivo mi corazón por completo…cosa que Sasuke jamás hubiera echo-le respondió Ino-alguna vez…en los exámenes te dije que estabas floreciendo, a decir verdad yo también necesitaba florecer y aquí me ves-dijo Ino sonriendo.

Sakura bajo nuevamente su mirada y Ino la levanto suavemente, Sakura se abrazo a Ino y esta le devolvió el abrazo.

-Sakura…deberías empezar a fijarte lo que hay a tu alrededor-dijo Ino mirando a Naruto-si te fijas bien…encontraras al hombre de tus sueños que sin duda daría su vida por la tuya- le dijo tomándola de los hombros.

Finalmente Ino se quedo en su florería y Naruto y Sakura siguieron su camino hacia la casa de Sakura. Una ves llegaron Sakura se paro en ffrente y Naruto no pudo dejar de perderse en sus ojos ante el contacto visual.

-Sakura yo…-intento decirle

-muchas gracias Naruto…por todo…siempre estas con migo dándome fuerzas…cuidándome y consintiéndome…te lo agradezco-dattebayo-dijo Sakura sonriendo-eres un buen amigo- termino de decir.

Para ese entonces, Naruto había subido a la nube más alta y había bajado al infierno en unos cuantos minutos.

_Si tu sintieras lo mismo que yo,_

_Estuvieras aquí conmigo,_

_Fueras mi novia y yo tu príncipe,_

_Ser mas allá que un amigo._

De nuevo se encontraba regañándose a si mismo, no podía alejar su mirada de Sakura. Se había propuesto olvidarla para no sufrir más, pero por más que lo intentaba Sakura estaba siempre presente.

La observo entrenando arduamente para mejorar, le hacia recordar a el con sus sueño de Hokage, no pararía hasta conseguirlo y ella también tenia un sueño.

Ser mucho más fuerte y traer a Sasuke nuevamente a la aldea.

El le había prometido traerlo y se motivaba a hacerlo, creyendo que tal vez si se lo traía ella lo vería como algo más que un amigo.

Que bajo caía, Sakura lo tenía totalmente a su merced, al ninja mas hiperactivo de Konoha, al más rebelde…ella podía domarlo, solo con una mirada, un gesto una palabra.

_Si tu sintieras lo mismo que yo,_

_Estuvieras aquí conmigo,_

_Fueras mi novia y yo tu príncipe,_

_Me muero por estar contigo._

Estaba perdido, totalmente perdido, se sentía enfermo de tan solo verlos juntos. Desde hacia ya varios días que no quería salir a la calle para no encontrarse con ellos.

Había cumplido con su promesa y lo había traído de vuelta, ¿Qué había recibido a cambio? Nada, ella simplemente lo había empujado para poder llevar toda su atención a Sasuke.

Estaba roto, su cuerpo se encontraba en óptimas condiciones, pero su pecho estaba roto. Echo trizas por culpa de ella, pero ella no tenia idea. Ignoraba su existencia y eso lo lastimaba aun mas.

Si tan solo ella fuera de otra forma, si tan solo no se hubiera enamorado de Sasuke , si tan solo su corazón hubiera sido de el, la cosa hubiera sido diferente.

Pero no podía decirle nada, no quería lastimarla con sus palabras, estaba loco por ella y

Nunca haria nada que le hiciera daño.

_Como es que yo pueda hacerle_

_pa decirle que este hombre se muere,_

_por tenerla a ella. quiere y a la vez_

_no puede contenerse y eso a mi me duele,_

_como duele yal. _

_No hay nada malo malo_

_ven dame calor,_

_apenas tu puedas ver, todo lo que por ti siento_

_me tienes loco mujer, no digo que no quiero_

_la cura de mi querer tu eres y no lo sabes._

Ambos se encontraban viéndose de la manera mas retadora posible, era cierto que su enemistad era tan grande como su amistad. Pero durante esos días Naruto había puesto algo más de rencor en su enemistad, haciendo ver que eran mas enemigos que amigos.

Sasuke sabia que tenia algo que a Naruto le importaba, pero le gustaba verlo ponerse furioso cuando le decía que ahora Sakura, era su propiedad.

Y allí se encontraban nuevamente, ambos matándose con la mirada.

-te advierto una cosa Uchiha-dijo Naruto con un tono frió, muy poco común en el-ella…no es tu objeto personal…y no dejare que la lastimes-le dijo.

-¿podrías decirme quien es el novio aquí?-pregunto Sasuke haciéndolo enfadar mas.

-no dejare que la tomes tan fácilmente…ella…es…mía-dijo Naruto dándose la vuelta y yéndose a paso lento pero decidido.

_Sencillo, dice, no dejare que nadie en mi lugar pise._

_tu mi matadora, que mi vida roba, _

_no lo digo en broma, ¿dime que paso ma?_

_Si tu sintieras lo mismo que yo, estuvieras aqui conmigo,_

_fueras mi novia y yo tu príncipe_

_ser más allá que un amigo._

_si tu sintieras lo mismo que yo,_

_estuvieras aqui conmigo._

_fueras mi novia y yo tu prinicipe, me muero por estar contigo._

Ambos se encontraban solos, Sasuke se había ido en una misión y tenia todo el tiempo del mundo para estar con ella.

Su cabeza daba vueltas y vueltas, era de suma importancia decirle a Sakura lo que sentía, o de lo contrario la perdería para siempre.

No quería que se quedase con Sasuke, porque sabia que sufriría. Pero como hacia para que terminara en los suyos si siempre lo había visto como un amigos, y antes de eso como un estorbo en su vida amorosa.

Si tan solo ella supiera, que si fuera de el seria la mujer mas feliz del mundo. Que el bajaría el cielo solo para verla feliz, recorrería las distancias mas largas solo para estar con ella. Destruiría la pared más grande solo para besarla y mataría más de cien enemigos poderosos solo para protegerla.

Su corazón, era completamente de ella y con el podía hacer lo que ella quisiera, pues nunca se atrevería a decirle nada…porque la amaba con todas las fuerzas de su lastimado y roto corazón.

_busco mami como decirte lo que por ti siento,_

_no tenerte sigue causandome sufrimiento,_

_pero si me vieras con los ojos que te veo,_

_fueras mi julieta y yo por siempre tu romeo._

_Quiero tenerte aqui mi nena en una noche serena, _

_amandonos bajo la luna llena, vivo y por ti me desvivo_

_a ver si consigo, ser más allá que un amigo._

_No hay nada malo, malo_

_ven dame calor calor_

_apenas tu puedas ver, todo lo que por ti siento,_

_me tienes loco mujer no digo que no quiero,_

_la cura de mi querer, tu eres y no lo sabes._

Era el ultimo dia que ella estaría sola, mañana regresaba Sasuke y venia siendo la hora de confesarse. Tenia miedo y temblaba, no quería que terminara todo mal. D e veras que la amaba, pero si ella lo rechazaba y lo alejaba se moriría de tristeza.

Pero, a la vez tampoco quería seguir lastimándose, viéndola con aquel sujeto que tanto la lastimaba.

Ella lo era todo para el, y ese dia era el ultimo para decírselo. Tendría que arriesgarse a perderla, solo por el bien de ambos.

_cuanto quisiera no dañar la amistad,_

_pero la realidad es que yo vivo para ti nada más, you know?_

_yo no me atrevo decirle la verdad, pero no aguanto más,_

_pa decirle que es mi media mitad u know?_

Cuando la noche baño a Konoha, el se dirigió lentamente a la casa de su amada. Repitio su nombre varias veces antes de que apareciera, y cuando lo hizo le sonrió dulcemente.

-Sakura…por dias eh querido decirte algo…y nunca pude tomar valor…por eso…esta noche…solo quiero que me escuches-dijo Naruto- es algo muy duro para mi…pero llego el momento de decirtelo-dijo

Su boca comenzó a cantar, era la única manera de decírselo sin ponerse nervioso o terminar callándose. Podía ver que ella lo escuchaba atónita y eso quería decir que la tomo por sorpresa y encima con la guardia baja, ante la falta de Sasuke.

_Si supieras que me pasa cada vez que te veo,_

_quisiera confesarte lo que siento y no me atrevo._

_mis emociones me dominan cada vez que te veo,_

_te veo cerca y la misma vez te siento tan lejos..._

_Si tu sintieras lo mismo que yo,_

_estuvieras aqui conmigo._

_fueras mi novia y yo tu principe,_

_ser más allá que un amigo._

_si tu sintieras lo mismo que yo,_

_estuvieras aqui conmigo,_

_fueras mi novia y yo tu príncipe me muero por estar contigo._

Termino de cantarle, y la miro fijamente. Ella lo miraba incrédula, tapándose la boca con sus manos.

Naruto salto hacia el balcón de Sakura, y se quedo parado frente a esta, mientras que Sakura lo miraba sorprendida.

-antes de que me rechaces…quiero llevarme un ultimo recuerdo tuyo-dijo Naruto mientras se acercaba a Sakura y le daba un dulce y suave beso digno de memorar.

Una vez tomo lo que necesitaba, Naruto se dio la vuelta sin mirar a Sakura. Cuando se disponía a saltar, una mano no le permitió moverse.

Se quedo paralizado, cuando sintió la frente de Sakura apoyarse en su espalda. Ambos se quedaron varios minutos en esa posición, y Sakura lo abrazo fuertemente para sentir los latidos acelerados de Naruto.

-¿eso es cierto?-pregunto Sakura ocultando su rostro en la espalda de Naruto.

-¿Qué cosa?-le pregunto Naruto haciéndose el tonto mientras miraba el cielo.

-¡¡LO DE LA CANCION!!-dijo Sakura abrazandose mas fuerte, y en ese momento Naruto pudo sentir las lagrimas de Sakura.

-si…-susurro Naruto

-¿me amas?-le pregunto Sakura con una vos quebrada. Naruto se dio la vuelta suavemente y tomo a Sakura en sus brazos. La apego a su pecho y acaricio sus cabellos con dulzura.

-siempre lo e echo-le dijo apoyando su cabeza en la de ella.

-perdóname Naruto…yo no sabia…pensé que me habías olvidado…estabas tan metido en traerme a Sasuke de nuevo…que pense que querias alejarme de ti-dijo Sakura abrazando mas fuertemente al rubio-pense que ya no te gustaba…entonces…solo acepte a Sasuke…pero ya no fue lo mismo…yo…quería estar con tigo…porque tu…eres mi príncipe-dijo Sakura mirándolo con sus ojo jade bañados en lagrimas.

-y tu eres mi novia-dijo Naruto besando apasionadamente a su chica.

Un año después, se podía apreciar a un rubio y una pelirosada entrar a una fiesta tomados de la mano. Ambos sonreían abiertamente.

Sakura miro hacia una de las puntas del salón y se encontró con su amiga.

-¡¡VEN SAKURA…!!-llamo su amiga, Sakura se acerco a Ino y esta la arrastro hacia el baño.

Sai y Naruto se quedaron viendo a ambas mujeres y luego sonrieron. En ese momento las mujeres comenzaron a murmurar cosas y Naruto supo enseguida quien había llegado.

Su mirada se poso en el al instante, Sasuke lo miraba retador y entonces Naruto simplemente levanto su mano y señalo sus ojos y luego a Sasuke, signo que advertía que lo estaría viendo.

-¿Naruto te sucede algo?-pregunto una vos a su lado.

Naruto le sonrió y la beso suavemente, ante este gesto Sakura se sonrojo y luego lo abrazo.

-te amo Naruto-dijo Sakura abrazándolo.

Era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida, la chica que amaba le respondía a sus sentimiento. En verdad, Sakura había terminado sanando su corazón solo con dos palabras y un beso.

Era el hombre mas feliz del mundo, y estaba dispuesto a ser ese príncipe azul que ella tanto esperaba.

Porque ella…era su princesa…si novia…y su amada


End file.
